Charmed Daughter
by PiperPheobePaige
Summary: After witnessing the muder of her mother, her aunt and uncle and her cousins, Paige's daughter Paris journeys to the past. She works with Chris to save Wyatt, therefore saving her family. One problem...Wyatt's still out there,he's watching...and he's evil
1. Paris

**Charmed Daughter**  
  
**Chapter 1: Paris  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed...duh!**

Fourteen year old Paris Matthews woke up to her alarm blaring into her ear. It was Monday morning, the worst day of the week. She really wanted to go back to bed, but classes at Magic School started at 8:45 sharp, no exceptions. Technically, since she could orb, she could arrive at school in a matter of seconds. Her mom however , made her go to school with her cousins Prue and Melinda. It wasn't that she minded. Prue and Melinda were more like her sisters than her cousin. They were also her best friends. Together, the 3 of them were the Charmed Ones.  
  
She had a quick breakfast, kissed her mother goodbye and orbed to what was still known as Halliwell Manor. In the Manor lived her aunt Phoebe, her husband Jason, and their daughter Prue. Ever since her aunt Piper had died when she was only 6 years old her cousins Chris, Wyatt and Melinda had lived there too.  
  
Wyatt didn't live there anymore. It wasn't because he was already 24 years old. It was because he was evil… the source of all evil to be exact. Her cousin Chris wasn't there anymore either. He had gone to the past to try and stop Wyatt from tuning evil in the first place. She was very worried about him but she desperately hoped he would succeed. When she finally arrived at the Manor she gasped…  
  
It was chaos. Furniture was strewn everywhere. There were chunks blown out of the walls. The lights had all blown out. In the middle of the chaos was a demon that was 10 feet tall. He had fluorescent blue skin, pitch black eyes and razor sharp teeth. She looked around and what she saw made her just want to die. On the ground, clearly dead, were her aunt Phoebe and her uncle Jason and her cousin Melinda and...her mom! Prue was still alive, but desperately clinging to life. "Another one!" the demon said in an unnatural voice. In his hands he formed a fireball and hurled it straight at Paris!  
  
A bright pink shield sprung up around her, protecting her from the blast. She had no time to wonder where that had come from because the demon was again rushing towards her. She threw up her hands in fear. The demon exploded into a million pieces of otherworldly energy. She was about to ponder her sudden gain of power when she heard a muffled cry from behind her. "Prue!" she said with tears in her eyes. She rushed to her cousins side. He cousin gripped her hand and whispered, "I'll always love you Paris". Then she was gone.  
  
Paris sank to the floor sobbing uncontrollably. They were gone. No. They couldn't be gone. "Uncle Leo!" ,she called glancing towards the heavens , "Uncle Leo!" She waited several minutes, but Leo didn't appear. "Bastard", she muttered . Even after all Leo had done to them she thought Leo might care that his only daughter was dead. No such luck. She sat there. She felt as if she had a hole inside her that could never be filled.  
  
Wait a minute. Just because they were dead doesn't mean she couldn't summon them. She'd summoned her Grams and her Aunt Prue plenty of times. She rushed up to the attic, her heart filled with renewed hope. When she saw the book of shadows, however, it was already opened to a spell. When she saw it she smiled. Now she could help Chris. She picked up a worn piece of chalk and traced a neat triquetra on the wall. She recited the spell.

"Hear these words, hear the rhyme,  
Heed the hope within my mind.  
Send me back to where I'll find,  
What I wish, in place and time."

A bright blue portal opened on the wall. After a moment's hesitation, she stepped in…  
  
**A/N: Please read and review. If you don't I won't post anymore chapters. I hope you liked it. Constructive criticism welcomed but please be nice. Usually when people do future fics the concentrate on Phoebe's daughter, but I decided a fic centered around Paige's daughter was more interesting. By the way, if you think I own Charmed you're crazy. Charmed is owned by Constance M. Burge, not by me! Enjoy the fic! **


	2. 2004

**Chapter 2: 2004**  
  
**A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter! I hope you like it. Thanks to my 3 reviewers. You're the reason this chapter is here. Enjoy my story centered around Paris Marie Matthews. This is season seven except Phoebe has her power, adult Chris is alive and little Chris is 2 months old.  
  
Charmed-One111488: Glad you love it! I'll keep writing!  
  
ChArMeDcRaZiChIcK: I like the idea of Paige's daughter too. I'm updating as fast as I can!  
  
scream-queen218: Thanks! I'll continue.**  
  
Paris stumbled out of the portal. She was still in the attic, but it was different. There were a few things missing. There was also something there that Paris had never seen there before…a playpen! It worked! She was in the past…but when? The attic was empty. She sensed someone else was in the house. "Hello", she called, "Is anyone here?" She heard hurried footsteps running up the stairs.  
  
Paige burst into her room. Paris was ecstatic to see her mother again, alive and well. Her mother surveyed her suspiciously. "Who are you? What do you want?" she demanded angrily.  
  
"Relax m…Paige. My name is, um, Marie Evans. I need to talk to Chris", she said nervously. She used her middle name and dad's last name so as to not divulge to many future secrets. She sincerely hoped her mother would not attempt to vanquish her.  
  
"Your from the future", Paige guessed. Paris (Marie) nodded in confirmation. She asked, "Is it important?" Paris nodded again. "Okay", Paige said sighing. "CHRIS!" Paige called. Chris materialized in a swirl of blue-white lights. When he caught sight of Paris his eyes widened. He said nothing for he didn't know how much she had said.  
  
"Hey Chris", she said brightly, "remember me, Marie, your friend. We need to talk…now!" Chris, sensing the urgency in her voice followed without question. Paris orbed to the Golden Gate Bridge and Chris followed suit. When they arrived at the bridge Chris dropped all pretenses.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here Paris! I told you not to come!" Chris yelled angrily.  
  
"They're dead", she interrupted. She was close to crying again now. Her words cut across him like a knife.  
  
"Dead? Who?" he whispered.  
  
"All of them", she said crying her heart out now, "mom, aunt Phoebe, uncle Jason, Prue and Mel. It was one of Wyatt's demons. I called uncle Leo but he wouldn't come. I only got away because I made a weird pink shield." She looked up at her cousin to see that he too was now crying. "Don't cry Chris", she said soothingly, "it shows weakness remember". She grabbed his hand and they orbed back to the manor only to face the wrath of the Charmed Ones. 


	3. Phoebe Sees Everything

**Chapter 3: Phoebe Sees Everything**  
  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed…duh! Charmed is owned by Constance M. Burge, not me! I do, however, own Paris! Thanks loyal reviewers!  
  
Love Angel 1705: OH MY GOSH! I'm glad you love it!  
  
Love is a Movement : It is cool! I'll update as soon as I can.  
  
Charmed-One111488: brilliant? I didn't know it was brilliant! I'll keep updating**.  
  
When Paris and Chris orbed back to the manor they were met by curious glares from Piper Phoebe and Paige. Paige had called them after the 2 future people had left. "That's Marie", Paige said gesturing towards the daughter. Although the Charmed Ones now trusted Chris they were suspicious about this young stranger.  
  
"You're here to help save Wyatt?" Phoebe asked skeptically.  
  
"Yes", Paris replied. Phoebe wasn't convinced. She put a hand on Paris' shoulder and squinted her eyes in concentration.  
  
"What are you doing?" Paris asked curiously.  
  
"Trying to get a premonition, make sure you're legit", Phoebe said. She gasped as she was thrown into a premonition.  
  
_She was in the manor conservatory. In walked Paige who looked about 8 months pregnant. Besides Phoebe was a beautiful 2 and a half year old girl . "Mommy", the girl said tugging on her skirt, "when is aunt Paige having her baby?" To which she replied ,"Very soon Prue".  
  
Flash forward to a year or so later. There's a gurgling baby in the kitchen. Paige is trying to feed her. "Come on Paris, open wide!" A blond haired boy of about 9 runs into the kitchen followed by a brown haired boy of about 8. "Aunt Paige", the blond haired boy whined, "Chris stole my game!". "Chris, give the game back to your brother", Paige said. She looked exasperated. The two ran out of the kitchen laughing.  
  
Another flash forward. Piper, Phoebe and Paige were at magic school with 5 children. The oldest was 14 and Phoebe recognized him as Wyatt. She also recognized Chris who was 13, Prue who was around 8, Paris who was around 5 and a 4 year old she didn't recognize. "Look what I can do mommy!" said the four year old looking up at Piper. She threw her teddy bear in the air and froze I with a flick of her wrist. "Wow Melinda, I'm so proud of you"  
  
Flash Forward again. Phoebe was witnessing a seen with a totally different atmosphere. There was blood on the ground, too much blood. Chris was on his knees crouched over something. It was a body. Phoebe moved closer. It was Piper! Chris was sobbing uncontrollably. "No", he whispered, "please…no". "DAD!" he called, "DAD!" But Leo didn't come.  
  
Phoebe was once again pulled further into the future. Tears were rolling silently down her cheeks. There were more bodies in this vision. The only one who wasn't dead was the one who called herself Marie, the one who was really Paris. She was trying desperately to revive them. Among the bodies were Melinda, Prue, Jason, and…herself. She saw Paris run up to the attic. She was pulled along with her. She flipped through the Book of Shadows until she found the spell she needed.. She recited it forming a blue portal on the wall. She stepped in.  
_  
Phoebe stumbled backwards as she was shot out of the vision. She was a bit disoriented. To her, the vision had lasted a life time. In truth it was only around 10 minutes.  
  
"What did you see?" asked Paris urgently.  
  
"Everything Paris", said Phoebe gently, "I promise we'll make sure that'll never happen."  
  
"We'll save Wyatt", Paris said. Phoebe nodded. Little did they know, an older, evil Wyatt was watching them…  
  
**TBC…  
  
READ AND REVIEW! IF I DON'T GET AT LEAST 3 REVIEWS I WILL NOT UPDATE.**


	4. Wyatt's Watching

**Wyatt's Watching  
**  
**A/N: Well… I'm updating. People seem to really like it. I guess I just don't have a lot of self confidence. Thanks to my loyal reviewers. I don't own Charmed by the way.  
  
ChArMeDcRaZiChIcK: thanks for the compliment on my short chap. 2  
  
CharmingPiper: you'll get into it eventually, here's the next chapter.  
  
Charmed-One111488: Thanks for reviewing 3 times. You must really like my story!! :p  
  
Love is a Movement: Glad you're loving it! I want to see what happens next too!  
  
SidneyChris1016: Interesting? Really? Good for the story.  
**  
Wyatt paced around the spacious underworld cave he liked to think of as his lair. Now it was more than a lair, it was a home. He lived there with his most trusted demon minions. Kronos, his most trusted advisor had come to him with dreadful news. The demon he had sent to kill his remaining family had been vanquished by his youngest cousin Paris. Wyatt had been furious! So furious the ash covered floor of his home had shaken.  
  
Kronos, who was trembling in fear by that time, quietly informed him that Paris had escaped to the past with Chris.. Wyatt reduced him to nothing more than ash with the wave of a hand. He had to plan his moves carefully. He could watch them. See what they do. Then, he would strike! He took a bowl, filled with water and gazed deeply into its depths to view a seen from 22 years ago.  
  
He saw his cousin, and his brother. He saw his mother, and his aunts, much younger. He hit the bowl over the pedestal angrily. He had seen enough. He had to go back and get them himself. Sending Bianca to fetch Chris hadn't worked. If you wanted something done right, you had to do it yourself. He threw a vial of amber liquid to the cave wall. After the glass vial broke, he cast a dark spell of his own invention.  
  
"Ensure the rise of darkest power, Send me to the precise day, the precise hour,To spread my evil seed throughout time ,Vileness spawned throughout time!"  
  
A portal of swirling black energy formed on the wall. Grinning maniacally, he stepped in.  
  
**_In the Halliwell Manor 2004..._**  
  
Chris and Paris were checking the book of shadows for the demon that had killed their family. After assuring her niece and nephew that she would help them as soon as she could, Phoebe had gone to work. Piper was downstairs tending to Wyatt and baby Chris. Paige went out on a date. Paris felt weird thinking of her mother going on a date with someone other than her father.  
  
The 2 cousins gasped when they saw a portal of black energies form on the attic wall. Out stepped a handsome young man with sandy blond hair. It was a man Chris and Paris had hoped never to see again.  
  
"Wyatt", said Paris evenly.  
  
"Duh!" Wyatt mocked "hello baby cousin". Paris took an involuntary step backwards. She tried not to show fear in front of her cousin. She couldn't help it. She had always feared him, no matter how much she tried to deny it.  
  
"You can't win", Chris said. He had never been afraid of his brother, "You're outnumbered". Wyatt flashed Chris one of his trade mark evil smiles.  
  
"Am I?" he sneered. With a nod of his head, an army of demons appeared behind him…

**TBC...**


	5. The Battle

**Chapter 5: The Battle  
**  
**A/N: I'm updating again. The reason I update so quickly is because I'm totally into this story. I want to know what happens next just as much as everyone else. Thanks again my loyal reviewers.**  
  
**Charmed-One111488: Wyatt is evil. I'll keep updating.  
  
ChArMeDcRaZiChIcK: Glad u think chap. 3 and 4 are awesome. I procrastinate with my homework until I'm done my update. I love this story so much I can't update fast enough.  
**

**ilovedrew88: I feel bad for Chris and Pais too. They'll save Wyatt eventually**

**AthleticCharmedOne: I'll update, don't worry, you don't have beg**

**Zero D Allen: here's more. happy you loved it.**

Chris and Paris took in the imposing sight of the demons surrounding them. They didn't hesitate. They fought. Chris was telekinetically impaling demons with their own weapons. Paris was exploding demons left and right. Piper came running up the stairs having heard the commotion. She took a second to asses the seen and then she too jumped into battle.  
  
"And freeze!" Piper said flicking her wrist. Every occupant of the room except Piper, Paris and Chris. Chris flashed his mother a smile of gratitude. He didn't think he could have fought the demons much longer. He had fought members of Wyatt's army before, but never all at once.  
  
"Will someone tell me what on earth is going on?" Piper asked commandingly.  
  
"That's Wyatt", said Paris gesturing to the man frozen in a sneer, "and this is his army".  
  
"Oh", said Piper. This was her son. Her baby boy. The innocent toddler downstairs had become…this. She must have been a terrible mother. "What do we do now?" Piper asked looking to her son and the mysterious stranger for support. They all thought for a moment. .  
  
"I have an idea", said Paris suddenly. "Since a…Piper and I can explode things, so if we hold hands, and combine our powers, we should be able to blow them all up.  
  
Piper nodded in approval. "Let's do it". She grabbed Paris' hand which was cold and clammy. They simultaneously flicked their wrists. There was an explosion so large that it rocked the entire house. When the dust cleared, All the demons were gone, but Wyatt was still standing. Piper knew her oldest son was evil. She also knew that they couldn't kill him. Chris and Marie (Paris) had come all the way to the past to save him.

Her thoughts drifted for an instant to the mysterious stranger. There was something familiar about her. She looked a little like Prue, and like Paige. There was the slip she'd made earlier. a...Piper. It sounded like she wanted to say something else. A conclusion began to form in Piper's mind but she ignored it for the time being.  
  
"What do we do about Wyatt?" she asked. Chris thought for a moment. "I know a spell that might send him back. We could give it a shot. You would have to say it though, it was meant to be said by a Charmed One."  
  
"I'll do it", said Piper. Chris handed her the spell. She recited,  
  
"From whence he came send him back, What we have he doth lack.  
In the past he has caused much pain,  
Send him away, no personal gain!"  
  
Something happened that none of them had ever expected…  
  
**TBC… If you want to know what happened, read and review!**


	6. Uh Oh

**Chapter 6: Uh Oh!**  
  
**Thanks reviewers!**

**ilovedrew88: Yay! you liked it! I thought that was a cool solution to their demon problem  
  
ChArMeDcRaZiChIcK: evil cliffies are fun! I like updating fast!  
  
Zero D Allen: I reviewed your story, it was a good start.  
  
huge charmed fan: glad you liked it. Of course I'll update. I've added Paris' powers just for you!  
  
may-j: Well, I love Cliff Hangers! It makes people keep reading.  
  
AthleticCharmedOne: You must really like it! :p I didn't want to make u faint! lol!**  
  
**_Paris' powers: Since she was an infant, she's had the powers of orbing, tele-orbing, sensing and morphing, just like her mother. She has the power of invisibility from her father( who will be discussed later). She has the newfound abilities of creating shields and molecular combustion  
_**  
A green wind was formed out of no where and it began swirling around Chris. There was a slight pop! And then he disappeared. "Uh Oh", Paris said, "the spell must not be specific enough." Piper was wringing her hands nervously.  
  
"I think I know what wee can do about Wyatt, we're both witches, we should be able to cast a spell to make him go away. At least for a little while", Piper suggested.  
  
Worth a shot", said Paris agreeably.  
  
"Send him to a far off land, he shall not return I so command", Paris chanted. Piper took over from there. " Goddess hear your daughter's call. Send him to… Senegal!" With a puff of smoke Wyatt disappeared. The was an uncomfortable silence between the two women. Piper studied the time - traveler intently. There was something about her… something familiar. She just couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
"So Marie", Piper said to Paris, " Any ideas on how to get Chris back?"  
  
"I could try to sense him", the young girl suggested.  
  
"Good idea", Piper replied. She was still studying the girl who had now closed her eyes in concentration. The girl could sense, and orb. She had whitelighter powers, and yet she was a witch. She had intense, dark brown eyes, like many members of the Halliwell family. Was she her daughter? Hers and Leo's? No, that slip up she'd made earlier. A…Piper. Paige. She was Paige's daughter!  
  
The girl's eyes were opened now. She was looking at Piper expectantly. Her eyes, so like Paige's. She was surprised she hadn't noticed it before. "You need to be completely honest with me, are you Paige's daughter?"  
  
Paris hesitated for a moment, but she saw it was useless to lie. Her aunt had caught her. There was nothing she could do except be honest. "Yes", she said, "My name is Paris. You can't tell mom, or I might not be born." Piper understood. Chris had changed the past so much that he had almost erased his whole existence.  
  
Suddenly Paris gasped. She looked at Piper with fear in her eyes. "I sensed Chris", she said, "he's in real trouble. He's hurt…"  
  
**TBC…  
  
READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Chris' Peril

Chapter 7: Chris' Peril  
  
A/N: This Chapter will be in Chris' P.O.V. Just something I wanted to try. Thanks lovely reviewers. I'm getting more reviews than I expected. People really seem to like this fic. Thanks again loyal reviewers.  
  
ChArMeDcRaZiChIcK: don't worry. He's not gonna die or anything. I love Chris too! Updating fast is fun!  
  
ilovedrew88: I thought it was time for Piper to find out. I wanted Paige to be the last to know. Chris'll be ok.  
  
Charmed-One111488: did u review chapter 5? If so I didn't get it. I'll keep updating.  
  
AthleticCharmedOne: Some say I'm overdramatic too. I'm in the school musical. Awesome! This story's awesome!  
  
A strange green mist seemed to envelope my consciousness. Then, everything went black. When I opened my eyes again, I was lying on a cold, granite floor. 'Great', I thought, 'I'm in a cave. Demons always live in caves. Then I remembered. The spell had gone wrong. My thoughts drifted momentarily to Paris. I worried to much about my cousin. I hope she doesn't get herself into any danger.  
  
I stiffened instantly, hearing shuffling footsteps enter the cave. I lifted my head an inch off the ground, which caused my head to throb painfully. My head fell to the floor again. Ugh…bad idea. I saw feet. Green scaly feet with sharp black claws. "What do we have hear", a deep unearthly voice said. That voice sent shivers straight up my spine. "Get up!" yelled the voice. I felt myself being pulled to my feet to face my captor.  
  
He was a hideous creature. His iridescent green scales shone in the moonlight coming from the cave entrance. His eyes were milky white, and they seemed to gleam in blood lust. From his head hung several strands of oily black hair. He growled a vicious growl revealing knife like yellow teeth. "What do you want?" I asked sounding braver than I felt.  
  
"The Charmed Ones of course. More importantly, their baby, the twice blessed one". I stifled a gasp. I understood the demons plan. Wyatt was the target, and I was the bait. I knew the sisters would come for me, I would do the same for them in an instant. The demon roughly grabbed me by my wrists and threw me to the wall. Handcuffs and chains magically appeared binding me to the wall. I could barely breath let alone move.  
  
" I shall hurt you now. You shall feel pain, they shall sense it, and they shall come leaving their baby almost unprotected", the demon laughed. He was revealing his entire to me in the cocky villain fashion. I loved it when the demons did that, it came back to bite them in the but eventually. The demon was now brandishing a knife. The blade was inches from my torso now. As the demon pulled the blade slowly across my chest, I felt a sharp, blinding pain as the blood seeped slowly from the wound.  
  
Don't come, I silently urged my mother and my aunts, my life isn't worth the fate of the world. Save Wyatt. By saving him you save the world, and me too. Please. It's not worth it. I prayed silently for them not to come after me. I hoped they could hear me. I hoped that if they did they would listen. I had a feeling they would not…  
  
TBC…  
  
Sorry it's so short. I have no idea where to take the story from here. Please give me ideas. If you don't, I don't know how I'm going to get threw another chapter with no ideas. Hope you like it. As always, read and review. 


	8. Playing Hero

**Chapter 8: Playing Hero**  
  
**A/N: Hi everyone. I'm glad I got a lot of reviews… except…no one even attempted to give me any ideas when I clearly begged for them. I have no ideas, but since you all wanted updates here's a semi-chapter with no real ideas. You'll get a real full chapter later. Later is whenever I get over my writers block. I've decided to no longer respond to individual reviews anymore 'cause it takes to long. Thanks! On with the story…  
  
**Paris orbed herself and her aunt Piper to the underworld cave in which she sensed her cousin. She gasped at the sight of him chained to the wall. Her normally strong cousin was so fragile, so weak. She rushed to his side. "No", he whispered weakly, "Go to Wyatt, the demon's after him".  
  
Paris blanched. Then after looking back at her cousin and her aunt she orbed away. As Piper furiously battled the demons minions, Paris orbed to Wyatt's side. When she arrived, her was in his playpen in the attic. His force field was up. He looked as if he was on high alert.  
  
Paris' muscles tensed as she sensed something evil in the room. Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone shimmering into the room. It was followed without a puff of black smoke. "Disable the girl", hissed a familiar voice.  
  
Before Paris could react, the demon took one massive clawed arm and struck Paris over the head. The young girl slumped to the floor, unconscious. Light shone into the room to reveal the one who had appeared in a puff of smoke, the one who commanded the demon. It was Wyatt…  
  
**TBC…  
  
Read and review. Longer chap after I get over my writer's block. If you give me ideas I'll update faster, anything you'd like to see happen, a direction you think the story should go in, anything. (hint, hint). Hope you liked this short piece of junk.**


	9. Date Interupted

**Chapter 9: Date Interrupted**  
  
**I don't own Charmed…duh!  
**  
**A/N: to my reviewers, thank you. To radcliff bass especially…THANK YOU! Your idea was so great. I can't believe I didn't think of it! I hope you don't mind that I'm using it. I'm only actually using part of it. This chapter will be way longer than the last one. On with the story…**  
  
Paige was having the best date of her life. Mark was the perfect guy. He was adorable, smart, funny and easy to talk to. He was everything Paige had ever hoped for in a man. Although it was a bit to soon to tell, somehow she felt he was the one. Mark had taken her to a nice little restaurant for lunch.  
  
After finishing her meal, Paige excused herself. She walked to the restroom in a blissful state of euphoria. Pushing open the door marked WOMEN she smiled and hummed a little tune to herself. At that moment, Paige Matthews was perfectly happy. Everything was right with the world. There were no worries about demons, about her sisters or Marie, that strange girl from the future.  
  
Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and she was overcome with a wave of dizziness. She grabbed hold of the counter to steady herself. Somehow, she knew there was trouble of the manor. Someone was hurt, and she was needed. She walked slowly, and a bit unsteadily back to her table. She did not try to hide her nausea. Quite the contrary, she tried to accentuate it, so as to have a good reason for her hasty departure.  
  
"Mark", she said, "I'm not feeling quite well, I think I'm gonna head home."  
  
"Hope you feel better" he said sympathetically.  
  
"Call me", said Paige writing down her number and handing it to the young man. She walked out of the restaurant and into the deserted alley. After looking around she concentrated on the manor in the attic and dissolved into a million particles of light.  
  
When her body reformed in the attic, she gasped at what she saw. The strange time traveller who called herself Marie was slumped on the floor unconscious. Standing over her was a cruel looking man who could only be Wyatt. "Aunt Paige", he snarled, "I see you've met Paris, you're daughter". With that he shimmered away.  
  
Hers. Her daughter. Paris. Paige saw her differently now. Her dark hair, pale complexion and slender figure were so like her own. She felt a tear slide down her cheek. 'Get a grip Paige', she told herself, 'your daughter's in need of healing here'.  
  
"LEO!" she called glancing upwards. She waited a few minutes and then tried calling again, "LEO!" Leo didn't come. He rarely came nowadays. Paige placed a pale, trembling hand over her daughter's chest. Heal she commanded herself heal. She felt love surge up inside her and her eyes shone with determination. Much to her surprise her hands glowed in a golden light and her daughter began to stir.  
  
The moment Paris opened her eyes, her mother had engulfed her in a rib cracking hug. "Mom", cried Paris, "I can't breath!" Paris froze, realizing her slip up. She looked at Paige with fear in her eyes.  
  
"It's okay honey", Paige said to her daughter hugging her again, "I know. I'm here now." Paris began to cry softly. This was all to much for the 14 year old to take. She quickly brushed her tears away and looked at her mother resolutely. The beginnings of an idea were forming in her mind, and for her idea she needed a little help.  
  
She found 5 white candles and made a circle on the attic floor. She chanted a spell she had memorized long ago,  
  
"Hear my words,

Hear my cries,

Spirit from the other side,

Come to me,

I summon thee,

Cross now the great divide!"  
  
Gold light swirled within the circle and out stepped a young woman with dark hair, pale skin and ice blue eyes. Although Paige had never met her, she knew at once who she was. It was the woman she had both hoped and feared to someday meet for about 3 years. She didn't need Paris confident greeting to know who that woman was .  
  
Paris calmly said, "Hello Aunt Prue…"  
  
**TBC…**


	10. The Lost Sister

**Chapter 10 : The Lost Sister**

**Disclaimer: If you still think I own Charmed you're psycho!**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, please keep reviewing!**

Paige stared open mouthed at Prue for several minutes. She was in awe of the familiarity at which her daughter addressed her oldest sister. It was obvious that she had summoned her before. Paige didn't know what to say." Hi Prue" , said Paige nervously.

"Do not worry Paige", said Prue soothingly, "I do not resent you for taking my place. Quite the contrary, I want to thank you for taking care of Piper and Phoebe for me, for keeping this family together. "

Paige looked at her oldest sister with tears in her eyes. "You really mean that?" asked Paige doubtfully.

"Of course", Prue said. She rushed out of the circle and hugged her youngest sister. Paige warmly returned the embrace.

"Sorry to brake up this little reunion but we have a little problem", Paris said impatiently. Prue turned to face her niece a curious expression formed on her face.

"Who are you?" she asked kindly.

"Aunt Prue!" said Paris, hurt, "It's me Pa..." Then she stopped. Suddenly it hit her. This was not the Aunt Prue from her time 2026, It was the spirit of Prue from this time, the one who had no idea of her existence.

"Sorry", she said looking at her favourite aunt. She explained everything to Prue, while, almost everything. When she finished Prue looked, well, sceptical. Paris couldn't blame her. All she had said did sound a little far - fetched. She hadn't heard the half of it.

"Well Paris", Prue said finally, "It's not that I'm not glad to see you, but I don't understand what I can do to help save Piper and Chris ." Paris ushered her aunt downstairs and to the kitchen. What she had to tell her now her mother could never hear. If she were to hear it there was a chance that she may never be born. She took a deep breath and told her aunt her plan.

" The thing is", she said, "for this plan to work, we need Phoebe and... Connor Morrow... my dad."

Prue gaped at her and than asked a seemingly obvious question, "So, what's the problem?"

"Well", Paris replied, "he's dead. He's going to be made a whitelighter in about 3 years, but for now, he's dead..."

**TBC...**

**A/N: Okay lovely reviewers, here's where I need your help. What's Paris' plan? I really don't know, so please, when you review add any ideas you may have. Don't worry if you think they're stupid, I'd like to see them anyways. Remember, her plan requires Phoebe and Paris' father who is dead. Please R&R**


End file.
